Der Wolf und der Löwe (Episode)
"Der Wolf und der Löwe" (im Original: "The Wolf and the Lion") ist die fünfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Brian Kirk. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 15. Mai 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 30. November 2011 auf Sky. Inhalt Als Ned von Daenerys' Heirat mit Khal Drogo erfährt, ist er schockiert. Auch König Robert Baratheon sieht diese Verbindung als höchst bedrohlich an. Um jede mögliche Gefahr durch diesen Verbund der Targaryen mit den Dothraki zu entschärfen, veranlasst der König einen Präventivschlag auf Daenerys und Viserys. Lord Eddard stellt sich mit aller Deutlichkeit gegen Robert, doch das letzte Wort spricht der König. Arya belauscht zufällig ein Gespräch über einen geplanten Anschlag auf ihren Vater und die zu erwartenden kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Stark. Und tatsächlich kommt es zwischen Ned Stark und Jaime Lennister zu einem offenen Schlagabtausch wegen der Gefangennahme Tyrions durch Neds Frau Catelyn … : Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|[[Eddard Stark spricht mit Robert Baratheon über das Turnier.]] Eddard geht zu dem Turnierplatz, wo in einem Zelt der tote Ser Hugh sowie Barristan Selmy zu finden sind. Er unterhält sich mit Barristan über den toten Ritter. Eddard fragt, wie sich der ehemalige Knappe, der erst vor Kurzem zum Ritter geschlagen worden ist, eine neue Rüstung hat leisten können. Barristan meint, dass ihm vielleicht die ehemalige Hand des Königs Jon Arryn etwas Geld hinterlassen habe. Dann spricht Eddard mit Robert Baratheon, da er gehört hat, dass dieser im Turnier kämpfen will. Er betritt das Zelt, als Lancel Lennister dem König sagt, dass er nicht in seine eigene Rüstung passt. Robert ärgert Lancel ein wenig und verjagt ihn schließlich, dann scherzen Eddard und Robert, bis Eddard zu ihm meint, dass er nicht im Turnier kämpfen könne, da sich niemand trauen würde, den König von Westeros zu verletzen. Robert gibt nach und geht zum Turnier, allerdings nur um zuzuschauen. thumb|300px|[[Sandor Clegane|Sandor und Gregor Clegane kämpfen. (Im Hintergrund das tote Pferd und Loras Tyrell)]] Dort setzt sich Eddard zu seiner Familie und sieht zu, wie Ser Loras Tyrell gegen Ser Gregor Clegane reitet. Sansa Stark fürchtet sich, dass Gregor Loras genau das antut, was er Ser Hugh angetan hat. Lord Petyr Baelish wettet mit Lord Renly Baratheon um 100 Golddrachen, dass Gregor gewinnt. Dann beginnt das Turnier. Unerwarteterweise besiegt Loras Gregor, da dessen Hengst die rossige Stute von Loras verwirrt. Gregor wird aggressiv und lässt sich von seinem Knappen sein Schwert bringen. Damit tötet er zunächst sein Pferd. Dann geht er auf den unbewaffneten Loras los. Doch bevor er diesem ein Leid antun kann, tritt Sandor Clegane dazwischen. Robert beendet den Kampf und Gregor geht rasend davon, während sich Loras bei Sandor bedankt. thumb|300px|Eddard Stark im Gespräch mit [[Varys]] Eddard und Lord Varys unterhalten sich über Brans Unfall. Varys erzählt Eddard, dass der König in Gefahr sei und dass Jon Arryn tatsächlich ermordet worden ist: Mit dem Gift die Tränen von Lys. Er deutet an, dass vielleicht Ser Hugh Lord Arryn ermordet habe. Dieser sei getötet worden, weil er "angefangen hat, Fragen zu stellen". Arya jagt unterdessen Katzen. Die Katze, die Arya jagt, führt sie in das Verlies, wo sie sich in einem der Drachenschädel verstecken muss, da zwei Leute auftauchen. Dort lauscht sie einem Gespräch zwischen Illyrio Mopatis und Varys, welche sich scheinbar kennen und ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen. Petyr steht vor dem Eisernen Thron, als Varys den Thronsaal betritt und sich mit ihm unterhält. Sie unterhalten sich über Bordelle und Huren. Varys beschuldigt Petyr in verschlüsselten Worten des Verrates und droht ihm damit, ihn an den König zu verraten. Petyr erwähnt, dass er Varys bei einem "gewissen, fremden Würdenträger" gesehen hat und deutet an, dass dies möglicherweise auch Verrat sei. Er meint, dass sie beide "Freunde seien". Doch dann kommt Renly dazwischen und erwähnt eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rats, zu welcher sie gehen müssen. thumb|300px|[[Yoren betritt Eddards Zimmer]] Arya hat einen Ausweg aus dem Verlies gefunden und läuft zu ihrem Vater, um ihm von dem belauschten Gespräch zu berichten. Sie erzählt ihm, dass zwei Fremde erwähnt haben, dass der Löwe mit dem Wolf kämpft und noch mehr. Dann betritt Yoren den Raum und unterbricht die beiden. Als alle anderen den Raum verlassen haben, erzählt er ihm, dass seine Frau Catelyn Tyrion Lennister entführt hat. Dieser und seine Kolonne erreichen währenddessen Hohenehr, wo sie von Vardis Egen begrüßt werden. thumb|300px|[[Petyr Baelish macht Eddard Stark das Angebot.]] Eddard wird in den Kleinen Rat gerufen. Er eilt dorthin und erfährt, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger sei. Robert verlangt ihren Tod, sowie den ihres ungeborenen Kindes und ihres Bruders. Als einziges Ratsmitglied weigert sich Eddard, diese Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Robert will diesen Widerspruch nicht hinnehmen und weist Eddard darauf hin, dass er als Hand des Königs gehorsam zu sein hat. Falls er nicht gehorche, würde sich Robert eine neue Hand suchen. Als Antwort darauf, wirft Ned die Insignien seines Ranges auf den Ratstisch und verlässt unter Roberts Flüchen den Raum. Im Turm der Hand befiehlt er Jory Cassel, dass er zusammenpacken und die Kinder nehmen soll, da sie noch vor Sonnenuntergang abreisen wollen. Petyr betritt überraschend den Raum und schlägt vor, dass Eddard noch mit ihm gehen soll, um ihm die letzte Person, mit der Jon Arryn vor seinem Tod gesprochen hat, zeigen zu können. Eddard gibt schließlich doch nach und begleitet ihn. Renly führt ein Gespräch mit Loras, welcher ihn währenddessen rasiert. Renly erwähnt, dass das Targaryenmädchen trotz des Streites zwischen Eddard und Robert sterben wird. thumb|300px|[[Cersei Lennister gesteht Robert Baratheon ihre ehemalige Liebe.]] Robert unterhält sich mit Cersei. Er meint, dass die Targaryen eine große Gefahr für sie darstellen können. Nach einem langen Gespräch erwähnt Cersei, dass nur ihre Ehe das Königreich zusammenhält und fragt Robert nach Lyanna Stark. Er erzählt ihr, dass er unglaublich in sie verliebt gewesen sei, sie ihm aber weggenommen wurde. Cersei erzählt Robert, dass sie einst etwas für ihn empfunden habe, sogar sehr lange. Aber ihre Ehe hat anscheinend nie eine Zukunft gehabt. thumb|300px|[[Jaime Lennister bedroht Eddard Stark]] Eddard ist mit Petyr bei der erwähnten Person angekommen. Es ist eine Hure, welche Roberts Bastardtochter Barra in den Armen hält. Sie scheint den König aufrichtig zu lieben. Er fragt, was Jon Arryn von ihr gewollt hat. Sie erzählt ihm dasselbe wie Gendry zuvor: Er habe nur wissen wollen, ob es dem Kind gut gehe. Eddard verlässt das Bordell, wird aber draußen von Jaime Lennister und einigen Wachen überrascht. Dieser will ihn gefangen nehmen, um seinen Bruder zu rächen, welcher von Catelyn gefangen genommen worden ist. Er und seine Männer töten Eddards Wachen (auch Jory), doch der Kampf zwischen Jaime und Eddard wird von einer Wache manipuliert, welche einen Speer durch das Bein von Eddard jagt. Jaime schlägt den Manipulierer zu Boden und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten "ich will meinen Bruder wieder". Dann fällt Eddard in Ohnmacht. Im Tal von Arryn thumb|300px|[[Tyrion Lennister beim Angriff]] Tyrion erfährt währenddessen, dass sie gar nicht (wie eigentlich gesagt) nach Winterfell, sondern nach Hohenehr reiten. Catelyn hat das nur in Umlauf gebracht, damit die Leute, die nach Tyrion suchen, am falschen Ort suchen. Als er versucht, Catelyn von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen, werden sie von einigen Wilden angegriffen. Catelyn löst die Fesseln von Tyrion, damit dieser sich seiner Angreifer erwehren kann. Zur Flucht kommt er allerdings nicht. Er tötet einen Mann von den Bergstämmen mit einem Schild und rettet so Catelyns Leben. Lysa Arryn beschwert sich bei Catelyn, da sie nicht wollte, dass ein Lennister nach Hohenehr gebracht wird. Catelyn merkt, dass ihre Schwester Opfer des Wahnsinns ist. Lysa beschuldigt Tyrion, ihren Gemahl getötet zu haben. Sie befiehlt Vardis, Tyrion in eine Himmelszelle zu sperren. Dort lernt er den Kerkermeister Mord kennen und fürchten. Auf Winterfell Bran Stark fragt Maester Luwin, warum seine Mutter ihn allein gelassen habe. Luwin erklärt ihm, dass sie ganze drei Wochen lang an Brans Bett gewacht habe. Außerdem macht Luwin Bran Hoffnungen, dass er vielleicht doch noch Bogenschießen lernen könnte. Theon Graufreud gibt sich mit Ros seiner Lust hin und spricht danach mit ihr über seine missliche Lage in Bezug auf das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater Balon Graufreud. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Ser Loras Tyrell *Joss Stillwald *Ser Vardis Egen *Lady Lysa Arryn *Lord Robin Arryn *Mord *Mhaegen *Barra *Wyl *Heward Tode *Kurleket - von Mitgliedern der Bergstämme getötet *Ser Willis Wod - von Mitgliedern der Bergstämme getötet *Wyl - von Lennister-Soldaten getötet *Heward - von Lennister-Soldaten getötet *Jory Cassel - von Jaime Lennister mit einem Dolch getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark *Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Jamie Sives als Jory Cassel *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Francis Magee als Yoren *Ian McElhinney als Lord Kommandant Barristan Selmy *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Gethin Anthony als Lord Renly Baratheon *Roger Allam als Magister Illyrio Mopatis *Emun Elliott als Marillion *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Conan Stevens als Ser Gregor Clegane *Ciaran Bermingham als Mord *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Esmé Bianco als Ros *Jefferson Hall als Ser Hugh *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Brendan McCormack als Ser Vardis Egen *Robert Sterne als Königlicher Haushofmeister *Alan Paris als eine Stadtwache *Kevin Keenan als Kurleket *Ryan McKenna als Ser Willis Wod *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Antonia Christophers als Mhaegen *Emily Diamond als ein Prostituierte *Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon Nicht im Abspann genannt *Melissa Reid als Bürgerliche *Unbekannt als ein Goldrock *Unbekannt als Barra *Unbekannt als Joss Stillwald *Unbekannt als Wyl *Unbekannt als Heward Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 13 von 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf die Wappen des Hauses Stark (der Wolf) und des Hauses Lennister (der Löwe). Dies bezieht sich auf das Zitat, das von Varys gegenüber Illyrio Mopatis, dass sich der Wolf und der Löwe an die Kehlen gehen werden. *Das Haus Martell, das vorherrschende Haus in Dorne wird erstmals erwähnt. *Bran erinnert sich nicht oder will sich nicht an die Worte des Hauses Lennister erinnern. Diese lauten "Hört mich brüllen!" und sind zudem weit weniger gebräuchlich als ihr inoffizielles Motto "Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schulden". *Die Szene zwischen Robert und Cersei wurden in letzter Minute geschrieben, da die Episode recht kurz ausfiel und wurde im Nachhinein gedreht. Sie mauserte sich zu einer der Lieblingsszenen der Produzenten. Außerdem ist es eine Szene in Innenräumen, damit in Studios gedreht wurden.Bryan Cogman Q&A, WinterIsComing.net, April 24, 2013. **In dieser Szene wird auch Cerseis und Roberts Sohn erwähnt. Damit wird klar, dass sie Catelyn gegenüber nicht gelogen hat. *Stannis Baratheon, der Bruder von Robert und Renly Baratheon, wird zum ersten Mal in der Serie erwähnt, tritt aber erst in Staffel 2 auf. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Ser Brynden Tully wird an dieser Stelle zum ersten Mal eingeführt, da er der Hüter des Bluttors ist und seit langem im Tal verweilt, während er erst in der dritten Staffel vorkommt. *In der Serie trifft die Gruppe um Catelyn, Rodrik und Tyrion gemeinsam auf Hoheneher an, während Catelyn Lysa zuerst allein erreicht. *In der Serie werden Loras Tyrell und Renly Baratheon explizit als homosexuelles Paar dargestellt. Im Buch hingegen wird dies nur subtil angedeutet. So wird (auch in den späteren Büchern) die enge Beziehung zwischen Loras Tyrell und Renly Baratheon betont, wobei mehrere Personen recht eindeutige Anspielungen bzw. Aussagen machen. Martin selbst sagte, dass die angedeutete Homosexualität seiner Intention entsprach. *Am Ende der Folge kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Jaime Lennister und Eddard Stark. Während des Kampfes sticht einer der Wachen plötzlich seinen Speer in das Bein von Eddard Stark. Im Buch aber fällt im Kampfgetümmel ein Pferd auf sein Bein und zertrümmert es. Er ist daraufhin mehrere Tage bewusstlos. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 30: Eddard VII - Eddard besucht mit Barristan den Leichnahm Ser Hughs, hält Robert von der Teilnahme des Turniers ab, der zweite Turniertag. *Kapitel 31: Tyrion IV - Catelyn reist nach Hohenehr, Die Bergstämme greifen die Gruppe an. *Kapitel 30: Eddard VII - Eddard erhält Besuch von Varys. *Kapitel 32: Arya III - Arya jagt einen einohrigen Kater und belauscht später Varys und Illyrio Mopatis, sie berichtet es ihrem Vater. *Kapitel 33: Eddard VIII - Eddard diskutiert mit dem König, legt sein Amt nieder und erhält einen Tipp von Kleinfinger. *Kapitel 34: Catelyn VI - Die Gruppe erreicht das Bluttor, Cat begegnet ihrem Onkel und trifft später auf ihre Schwester. *Kapitel 38: Tyrion V - Tyrion wird in den Himmelszellen gefangen gehalten, wird von Lysa Arryn beschuldigt ihren Mann ermordet zu haben. *Kapitel 35: Eddard IX - Eddard stellt in Chatayas Bordell Nachforschungen an, trifft auf Jaime, stürzt schließlich vom Pferd. Galerie 105 Eddard Sansa Mordane Petyr Pycelle.jpg 105 Eddard.jpg 105 Robert.jpg 105 Sansa Mondane Ned Petyr.jpg 105 Ser Baristan.jpg 105 Ned Renly.jpg 105 Petyr Renly.jpg 105 Ser Gregor.jpg 105 Loras.jpg 105 Pycelle Ned Sansa.jpg 105 Arya Jory.jpg 105 Sansa Mondane Ned.jpg 105 Sansa Mondane.jpg 105 Theon.jpg 105 Robert.jpg 105 Sansa Mondane Ned Petyr.jpg 105 Ser Baristan.jpg 105 Jaime Selmy.jpg 105 Jaime Selmy 01.jpg 105 Ritter vom Grünen Tal Catelyn.jpg 105 Marillon.jpg 105 Ritter vom Grünen Tal Catelyn Tyrion.jpg 105 Bron 01.jpg 105 Tyrion.jpg 105 Tyrion 02.jpg 105 Tyrion 01.jpg 105 Tyrion 03.jpg 105 Tyrion-0.jpg 105 Bron Tyrion.jpg 105 Jaime Soldaten.jpg 105 Jaime 01.jpg 105 Jaime.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Wolf and the Lion es:El Lobo y el León fr:Le Loup et le Lion it:Il lupo e il leone pl:Wilk i Lew pt-br:O Lobo e o Leão ru:Волк и лев ro:Lupul și leul Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden